38 centimetros
by Kookosnuss
Summary: -Al profesor Snape le mide 38 centímetros. El nombrado se quedo de piedra, como podia estar divulgando cuanto le media a aquellas crías del demonio, las chicas perdieron el color de su rostro al verlo allí, escuchando todo.


38 centímetros.

OneShot. SeveMione.

Summary: -Al profesor Snape le mide 38 centímetros.

El nombrado se quedo de piedra, como podia estar divulgando cuanto le media a aquellas crías del demonio, las chicas perdieron el color de su rostro al verlo allí, escuchando todo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es completamente propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

El salón estaba sumido en un completo silencio, exceptuando los ruidos de la tiza contra la madera, todos copiaban cada indicación escrita sobre la pizarra. Pociones era más interesante y divertida en la práctica, todos de acuerdo. Además de que el profesor tenía un humor peor que el de costumbre, la única conocedora del porque también se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y miraba con molestia el pergamino donde redactaba.

La tensión en aquel lugar ahogaba a cada alumno, temerarios hasta de soltar un suspiro cansado o si quiera abrir la boca para reclamar el porqué de tanta teoría. Pero había notado como el profesor Snape no volteaba a mirarlos en toda la media hora desde que llegó. No podria significar nada bueno.

Esas dos horas serían una tortura para cada Gryffindor y Slytherin.

A cada pensamiento y recuerdo del dia anterior Hermione frunció más el ceño y para los ágiles oídos de Harry escuchaba los dientes de la chica en compañía de la mandíbula cada vez más tensa. La castaña levantó su mano derecha.

Observaron como el profesor se volteaba a verlos con una ceja alzada, su vista taladraba específicamente a la única Gryffindor en pie.

-¿Puedo ir al baño, profesor?

Un destello de sonrisa imperceptible paso por el rostro del hombre mayor. Mientras que el conjunto de ojos de cada alumno paso de la chica hacia él, un torneo de tenis, a la expectativa de la respuesta.

Hermione miraba de forma fría e indiferente a su profesor secretamente favorito. En su más profundo ser, deseaba que él entendiese la clara indirecta que le estaba enviando y por supuesto que Severus la captó, luego de los incidentes del día anterior explotaría si no la tenía cerca al menos unos momentos.

-Vaya, pero 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Granger.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de la chica, debido a los puntos restados y a las risillas de los Slytherin que resonaron por todo el salón haciendo rabiar a los leones. El profesor elevo una ceja esperando un comentario pero este nunca llegó.

Hermione salió del salón bufando y rodando sus ojos, pasando completamente de todos ya que en lo más profundo de ella sabia que recuperaria esos insignificantes puntos e incluso le otorgarían más. Odiaba cuando el profesor Snape se ponía en su actitud "bromista", sobre todo porque no tenía ni un ápice de chistoso en lo que hacía o decía.

Todos los pasillos solitarios hacían de aquella aventura algo fácil y sin preocupaciones. Una sonrisa pícara adorno los labios de la castaña, entro al baño de los prefectos y sin mucha paciencia comenzó a contar cada segundo hasta la llegada de su compañero secreto.

Tres, cuatro... cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro. La vista de la chica se levantó de sus zapatos para ver como entraba al baño aquel hombre, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como la capa de este caía pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que su cabello negro y del cual todos se burlaban diciendo sobre todo que era grasoso, estaba recogido completamente hacia atrás, seguro debería ser gomina pero le daba un aire joven y atractivo.

Sin poder evitarlo Hermione mordió su labio inferior maravillada, el hombre terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos tomándola firmemente del cuello, sus labios a punto de colisionar pero solo a milímetros este se detuvo con una sonrisa ladeada mirando los ojos chocolate de ella quien se encontraba embelesada con los finos labios masculinos. Un suspiro involuntario fue a parar sobre la boca de él, a ella le encantaban sus arrebatos de desespero pero definitivamente odiaba que la incitará y luego parará, dejándola débil y mandando su fuerza junto a sus bragas al suelo.

Severus rozaba sin tan siquiera tocarla por más de un segundo labios con labios, estaba jugando con el autocontrol de ella, Hermione podría haberse lanzado encima cual león hambriento pero la presión que él mantenía en su cuello no la dejaba moverse. El límite llegó cuando la lengua del hombre saboreo exteriormente la boca. La castaña dejo de respirar mientras el miraba cada reacción extasiado.

-Vamos, Sev. Bésame ya.

Y allí estaba, finalmente cedió ante él. Normalmente Severus terminaba siendo el que suplicara pero ahora tenía poder sobre una leona indomable, en pocos segundos se habia transformado en una pequeña gatita sedienta.

Sin embargo, la única afectada no era ella, él quien tenia sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y por ser varios centímetros más alto podía darse el lujo de ver como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban, la pupila se dilataba y las largas pestañas rozaban sus mejillas, y debido a la cercanía los senos femeninos se presionaban en su pecho. Todo sobre ella lo volvía loco al punto de querer devorarla sin contratiempos, pero sabía cuanto le gustaba a ella estos juegos.

Hermione frustrada porque no la tocaba o besaba decidió actuar, solo tenían unos escasos minutos, diez para ser más específicos. Con su mano derecha posada en el pecho de este comenzó a descender hasta los oscuros pantalones y sintió a Severus temblar. Sacó el miembro casi duro para iniciar un sube y baja presionando sobre el glande, la respiración se volvió acelerada sobre los labios de la chica que tenían una gran sonrisa de victoria.

Sabía que ella le arrebato el poder con esa astuta jugada, mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados y quedos jadeos escapaban en un bajo tono pero antes de que ella volviera a presionar sobre su glande alejo la mano femenina. Choco labios contra labios, con intensidad, desespero y ansiedad. Hermione satisfecha le seguía el ritmo sin importar que de la esquina de su boca un poco de saliva se escapara. Entre beso y beso Severus destrozó las bragas, caminando hasta apoyarla en la dura pared, ella por otro lado mantenía sus labios unidos ejerciendo presión en el azabache cabello de su profesor, que de su perfecto peinado no quedaba nada.

Los brazos fuertes de él tomaron a Hermione de sus piernas, por acto reflejo estas se afianzaron alrededor de la cadera aun cubierta de ropa y un jadeo de placer llego a los oídos de Severus. El palpitante miembro rozaba la entrada de la castaña, mientras era llenado de la esencia que salia de ella, él afianzó su agarre sobre las nalgas de ella y pudo sentir las mordidas en su cuello, eran profundas y llenas saliva claramente lo estaba marcando, otra vez.

-Entra o te arranco el cuello, Severus.

Una risa ronca salió de él y por algún motivo eso la distrajo, sorprendiendose cuando el miembro entró de lleno, sin dejar un solo centímetro fuera. Podría decir que fue un gemido pero no, mejor que un gemido ella ronroneo sobre su oído y el jadeo, aquí es donde cualquier hombre en su sano juicio penetraria hasta quedar satisfechos pero la que mandaba era ella.

Permitió que él se deslizara por la pared hasta el suelo, quedando ambos en una posición más cómoda. O la que más le gustaba a ella.

Hermione tomó los anchos hombros para impulsarse y allí fue cuando el control se perdió. Subía y bajaba como se le antojaba, cambiaba la velocidad, el ángulo, el tono de los gemidos, alternaba entre pasar su lengua por el cuello y labios de él. La velocidad aumentó y Severus supo que se acercaba el clímax, colocó las manos en la cintura y la ayudó a seguir . La paredes vaginales se contrajeron a su alrededor, haciendo que ella explotara seguida de él.

Completamente exhaustos quedando un momento en silencio pero Hermione mira el reloj en su muñeca, era hora de volver al salón ya que solo quedaban diez minutos de clases. Presurosa se levantó y el miembro de Severus salió, de su falda saco un pañuelo para limpiarse abajo, mientras el hombre apenas se levantaba y su miembro aun erecto salía por el pantalón.

Hermione se le quedó mirando un rato, algo que su profesor noto y ante todo solo elevo una ceja, nunca en las veces que lo habían hecho ella lo miraba con tal curiosidad, especialmente en aquel lugar.

-Me pregunto cuanto...?

Pero no continuo, solo negó con su cabeza. Severus sabía a que se refiere, en algún momento lo iba a preguntar. Termino de colocarse presentable para dirigirle una mirada irónica a la chica que estaba a punto de salir.

-No puedo creerlo. La señorita Granger no lo sabe.

Hermione se detuvo y volteo a verlo completamente sonrojada, él habia usado legeremancia con ella. Trató de recomponerse y soltar un improperio muggle pero Severus no se lo permitió hablando.

-Es obvio que lo sabes.

La castaña estaba perdida en su cabeza, solo salio del baño para correr hacia el salon.

En el momento que entro Harry la llamó para que se sentara de una vez. Todas la chicas hablaban pero ella no les presto la minima atencion para continuar copiando en el pergamino los apuntes.

Sin embargo, no hubo copiado más de tres palabras cuando Lavender junto a Ginny y las hermanas Patil se le acercaron, sacando del lugar a Harry. Todas la miraban inquisidoramente, su ceño se frunció y fue acorralada entre esas brujas locas.

-Hermione, tu que sabes todo...

Comenzó Ginny pero se quedó callada creando un aire de suspenso. La única del trío dorado se estaba hartando con tanto secreto además su espacio personal se quedo reducido a nada, recordó que no tenía bragas y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

-¿De qué tamaño son las "varitas" de los chicos?

Termino por decir Lavender, los ojos de todas estaban sobre ella. Tanto secreto por esa estupidez, soltó un suspiro y decidió responderles, era la pregunta más rara de todas, es decir, cualquiera le hubiese preguntado a ellos mismos no era algo íntimo o grave. Sin saber porque Hermione siguió hablando en voz tan baja como la de ellas.

-La de Harry mide 28 centímetros y la de Ron 35 centímetros.

Las chicas retuvieron el aliento, Ginny mordió su labio y los ojos de Lavender estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Hermione se extraño pero no dijo mas, espero otra pregunta ya que sabía que eso no acababa allí.

-¿Sabes la de alguien más?

La de rizos comenzó a hacer memoria y pasaron varias medidas, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente. Estaban hablando de varitas y a ella se le venía a la mente la polla de su profesor que entraría en cualquier instante.

-Hum, la de Neville 33, Dumbledore 35 y la de Snape...

La puerta del salón de pociones se abrió estrepitosamente, asustando a las chicas quienes apresuraron a Hermione.

-¿Cuanto?

-Vamos, Hermi.

Completamente extrañada, se apresuró a contestar sin pensar que el profesor ya estaba detrás de ella, escuchando todo.

-Al profesor Snape le mide 38 centímetros.

El nombrado se quedó de piedra, como podía estar divulgando cuanto le media a aquellas crías del demonio, las chicas perdieron el color de su rostro al verlo allí, escuchando todo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Hermione se volteó como un resorte, mirándolo a la cara. No podía mentirle si habia escuchado, con la cara limpia y su pensamiento también, respondió.

-Mis compañeras querían saber cuanto median las varitas de los chicos.

Ignoro olímpicamente las señas que sus amigas le daban de quedarse callada, no era algo malo o para avergonzarse. Eran tontas. Una ceja del hombre se alzo en busca de confirmación, las Gryffindor se asustaron y por sobre todo a Ginny se le fue la lengua.

-No... no hablamos específicamente de sus varitas.

Los colores se asentaron en la cara de Hermione y de todas las chicas, además de que más de medio salón estaba escuchando el asunto. Los chicos se hallaron sin palabras, ¿como demonios Hermione sabía las medidas de todos? A punto de un colapso nervioso quiso aclarar el asunto.

-Yo... yo si hablaba de las varitas, profesor.

Y Severus le creía, pero no podía decirlo frente a nadie de los presentes, suspiro y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Dejando en shock a todos los ignoro, tenía que tomar represalias porque sobre todo ella habia dado en el clavo con cada medida de las varitas/pollas de cada uno, ademas tenia que averiguar cómo lo sabia.

-Está castigada, en mi despacho hasta mañana. Insufrible sabelotodo.

Fin...

* * *

Un precioso review no se le niega a nadie :)


End file.
